


Claws

by Jumabu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Kravitz spends the night at Taako's place. That's about it. Sorry I didn't add in what took place prior to where the story begins but I'm bad at that. I guess some of it could be considered a bit out of character but I don't really think so.





	Claws

Kravitz wasn't used to laying in bed of a night. Normally he'd stroll around the city, but Kravitz figured that since the sun would rise within a few hours, he would stay with Taako. Kravitz didn't like sleeping, either. Lost souls would always drift into his dream, making him wake up afraid and almost guilty. Kravitz laid there, listening to Taako's rhythmic breathing, until his breaths became heavy. Taako jerked up instantly, beads of sweat forming all over his body. Kravitz sat up with him, trying to keep him calm. Taako thrashed, his nails clawing into Kraviz arms as he tried to escape.... Something. Kravitz held him tightly, the warm of Taako's skin seeping into his own. Taako didn't even realize he was awake. Taako's breathing slowed until he finally laid down again, sighing in relief that what he had just experienced wasn't real. Or maybe it was, but if it was, it was in the past. Taako returned to his state of sleep again. Kravitz sat there for the remaining hours of the night, watching him.

 

Taako sat up, his feet hanging on the edge of the bed. He smiled at Kravitz as he stood.   
" Morning, handsome. " He said, then his eyes focuses on Kravitz arms. He almost cringed. Kravitz looked at the scratches, blood crusted all over them. " What happened there, my dude? I only ever remember leaving scratches on your back. " Taako seemed like he wanted to lighted the mood, but his voice slightly wavered with concerned.  
" It's fine. " Kravitz tried to assure him, but Taako climbed onto the bed next to him, giving him at look that practically said he didn't believe him.  
" I'm not that stupid, Krav. " Taako grabbed him by the shoulder look at his arm. He then looked Kravitz straight in the eye. " You need to get a healer on that. " Taako just kept staring for a few seconds, almost as if searching Kravitz soul for a hint of some sort. Kravitz looked away, but Taako persisted. " Don't make me cast Imprisonment on you. " Taako whispered. Kravitz looked up at him.  
" You have night terrors, don't you, Taako? " Kravitz asked. Taako was silent for a second, but nodded.  
" But what does that have to do with-? Oh.... Fuck. " Taako pulled his knees to his chest, almost ashamed. " Sorry... " He covered his head in his hands.  
" It's ok, Taako, you didn't do it on purpose anyways. " Kravitz said. Taako was still silent. " Do you... Wanna talk about it? " Taako looked up at Kravitz again.  
" There isn't really much to talk about. " He said. " It just... Happens... Sometimes... " Kravitz slid an arm around Taako's shoulders. " I'm okay, though. It only happens every now and then. Just my luck I'd have one tonight. Sorry, Krav. "   
" It isn't your fault. " Kravitz said as Taako buried his face in the side of Kravitz neck. They sat like that for a minute, until Taako pulled away, looking at Kravitz' arm again.   
" You should really, really, see a healer, though, my dude. Shit, that looks pretty bad. " Taako said, clearing his throat to hide the fact that his voice was breaking slightly. Taako then examined his nails, then presented them to Kravitz. " Still in good shape. " He said smiling, Kravitz smiled, too. Taako stood up. " Come on. " He said. Kravitz stood up, clasping Taako's hand, and they both walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's garbage but I hopped you liked it anyways. Also if there's any grammatical errors excuse me for that. If it matters that much tell me and I'll fix it.


End file.
